Parejas Week
by Seremoon
Summary: Colección de drables sin conexión (algunas si tienen) sobre diferentes parejas elegidas en "Corazón de Mortífago" del foro "El mapa del mortífago".
1. Enamorado

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 ** _Este fic participa en la "Theodore/Hermione Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _Prompts:_** _Lago negro, Londres muggle, Prejuicios, Rizos y Slytherin_

* * *

 **Enamorado**

* * *

Hace algunos meses que comenzamos a tratarnos, todo gracias a la clase de pociones donde el profesor Slughorn nos puso como pareja para todo el año. En realidad Hermione es muy lista y si alguien la observara detenidamente se daría cuenta de que es hermosa, valiente e independiente.

En estos momentos la ando buscando y no es porque tengamos algo que hacer o una cita, simplemente me apetece verla, a veces lo siento como una necesidad y ahora recuerdo que cada vez que encuentra un libro interesante, se va a un lugar solitario donde nadie la pueda interrumpir, así que me dirijo hacia el Lago Negro.

Y como lo pensé ahí está otra vez, retrancada de aquel enorme árbol de tronco grueso, esto le ayuda a que nadie la moleste. El acercamiento que hemos tenido no es mucho, pero me gusta estar con ella, podemos pasarnos horas hablando de todo tipo de cosas y en algunas ocasiones hacemos los deberes juntos en la biblioteca, nuestra mesa favorita es la del fondo ahí nadie puede molestarnos.

Recuerdo el día del baile de navidad cuando fue con Víctor Krum, en cuanto la vi quede embelesado de su belleza, no sabía que bajo esa imagen de sabelotodo se escondía el tesoro más bello. Quien me oyera me mandaría directo a San Mungo porque la mayoría cree o tiene prejuicios en contra de los nacidos de muggles, solo por ser sangre pura.

Cada vez que la encuentro leyendo me gusta observarla a lo lejos, siempre se muerde el labio inferior cuando no entiende algo y continuamente se acomoda uno de sus hermosos rizos detrás de la oreja. En Slytherin todas las chicas son bonitas, —bueno a excepción de Milicent Bulstrode—, pero solo saben hablar de ropa, maquillaje y críticas hacia los demás.

En cambio Granger es diferente, se preocupa por los demás, sin importar la especie que sea y a mí me gusta mucho y siento que me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ella.

En algunas pláticas que hemos tenido, me cuenta sobre Londres muggle **,** dice que hay muchos lugares que le gustaría mostrarme como: el cine, el parque de diversiones o alguna convención donde los muggles se disfrazaban de algún personaje de caricatura o películas. Me gustaría ir y conocer su mundo y así pasar nuestra amistad al siguiente nivel. Si ella aceptara nunca la dejaría ir de mi lado, es y será mi amor por siempre y en un futuro no muy lejano la señora Nott.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _¡Hola! Se me ocurrió este pequeño drabble, espero les agrade._

 _Aprovecho para desearles una_ _ **¡Feliz Navidad! y Próspero año 2016**_ _. Que todos sus propósitos y anhelos se cumplan. Les mando un fuerte abrazo =D_


	2. Compañeros

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 ** _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _Prompt:_** _Uniforme._

 **Compañeros**

* * *

Draco Malfoy era un ex mortífago a quien nadie quería en el mundo mágico. Para la mayoría de la población mágica era tratado como escoria, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder entrar a estudiar medimagia. Pero lo que no esperaba es descubrir que cierto Gryffindor cara rajada «como solía llamarlo» iba a estudiar lo mismo.

Después de un rato calmándose para no soltar ningún comentario mordaz y meterse en problemas, se dirigen al área de dormitorios donde les serán asignados junto con un compañero. Todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso iban siguiendo al encargado cuando este se detuvo de repente al llegar a la primera habitación.

Reviso su lista y nombro a los que compartirían dormitorio. —Malfoy, Potter. Su habitación será la numero 3 —dijo sin importar los comentarios que había a su alrededor. —Los demás síganme.

Ambos se sentían incómodos y sorprendidos. «¿Cómo es posible que me tocara precisamente con Potter?» pensaba Draco. Por otro lado podía ver como Harry se veía tranquilo y ¿feliz? No sabía cómo interpretar su mirada, sus hermosos ojos verdes tenían un brillo que jamás había visto, ni en todos sus años en Hogwarts.

Al principio Harry no sabía qué hacer para romper el hielo y Draco no quería pasar por lo mismo que en su primer año en Hogwarts, por lo que solo se dedicó a ignorarlo y acomodar sus cosas.

Al entrar a la habitación, observaron que no era muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña, de cada lado había una cama individual con doseles y junto a esta cada quien tenía un escritorio con su silla para hacer sus tareas. Además sobre la cama se encontraban dos uniformes blancos pulcramente doblados y con sus iniciales bordadas del lado izquierdo debajo del escudo de San Mungo.

—Por fin podremos salvar al mundo de esta manera, ¿no lo crees Malfoy? —decía un Harry muy emocionado, sin darse cuenta que con eso abrió una grieta a la indiferencia de Draco.

Al otro día iniciaban las clases y ambos portarían el uniforme de sanador, no era el oficial de San Mungo sino de estudiantes, pero ambos se sentían orgullosos de haber ingresado a esa difícil y prestigiosa carrera.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Primer drabble espero que les agrade._


	3. Amigos

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 ** _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _Prompt:_** _Chocolate._

 **Amigos**

* * *

Las clases comenzaron, Harry sentía la tensión que se creaba cuando estaba junto a Malfoy y no lo culpaba, después de todo su relación en Hogwarts no había sido la mejor y aunque le costó trabajo darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Draco, no podía disimular su felicidad. Compartir dormitorio era una gran ayuda, ya que mientras Malfoy se las ingeniaba para ignorarlo él pensaba en cómo hacer una tregua.

Para su sorpresa la mañana cuando recibieron su horario, les dijeron que durante todo el curso se trabajaba en parejas las cuales estaban formadas desde la asignación de habitaciones. Esto no le sentó muy bien a Draco, en ese momento se puso a maldecir y mirar a Harry como si quisiera cruciarlo, pero por más que replico y replico no lo cambiaron.

Después de una semana de continuas discusiones entre ellos y varias llamadas de atención por parte de los profesores, intentaron por lo menos durante las clases y las tareas llevarse mejor. Pero solo mientras estudiaban, porque al terminar sus actividades siempre volvía a ser ignorado y hablaban exclusivamente de cosas de la escuela.

Harry andaba deprimido, no sabía qué hacer para que Malfoy lo considerara su compañero o amigo en cualquier momento. Estaba sentado en la cafetería tomando un chocolate caliente, ya era tarde y el frío de septiembre comenzaba a sentirse. De repente recordó algo…

 _Hace tiempo cuando estaba en tercer año, Harry sufría mucho por la presencia cercana de los dementores y Madame Pomfrey y Remus siempre le daban de comer chocolate,_ _«_ _esto te hará sentir mejor_ _»_ _decían._

—Eso, le llevare un chocolate caliente y que sea nuestra ofrenda de paz.

Al poco rato llegó a la habitación con dos tazas humeantes de un rico chocolate.

—Malfoy —habló— te traje un poco de chocolate, pruébalo.

—¿Porque crees que te aceptaría algo Potter? —respondió mordaz.

—Todo esto es una tontería, tómalo te lo ofrezco como una tregua. Ambos deseamos destacar en esta carrera y debemos esforzarnos, sino lo hacemos terminaremos expulsados —dijo muy serio. —Además quiero que olvidemos el pasado y volvamos a empezar.

Draco no estaba muy seguro, había notado que Potter siempre era amigable con él, cosa que jamás pensó que podría pasar. «Una tregua, es una buena idea, no quiero que bajen mis notas o me expulsen por culpa de San Potter» pensó. Después de meditarlo un rato respondió.

—Está bien Potter, tú ganas, pero solo será durante la carrera, no quiero que me expulsen o mis notas bajen por tu culpa.

—Entonces ¿amigos? —preguntó con una sonrisa, entregándole la taza de chocolate y dándole la mano. Y fue ahí cuando la grieta de indiferencia de Draco comenzó a abrirse más y más. Empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales, pero un cálido sentimiento se fue instalando en sus corazones desde aquel momento.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Segundo drabble. Hoy si, hasta uno de mis compañeros me dijo que veía muy inspirada XD espero que les guste._


	4. Pareja

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 ** _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _Prompt:_** _Patronus._

 **Pareja**

* * *

Han pasado dos años de la Carrera de medimagia, donde Harry y Draco han sido pareja de estudio desde el primer año y ahora se llevaban muy bien, ya eran amigos e incluso sentían algo diferente, sabían que entre ellos había nacido algo más fuerte que la amistad.

Draco cada vez que estaba cerca de Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía y esto le hizo recordar sobre sus años en Hogwarts como siempre estaba al pendiente de él y siempre lo molestaba para poder llamar su atención.

Hace una semana durante las vacaciones de navidad había hablado con su madre, contándole todo lo que pasaba en la escuela. Narcisa al escuchar siempre el nombre de Potter y ver ese brillo en los ojos de su único hijo cada vez que lo mencionaba se dio cuenta de inmediato; su hijo por fin se había enamorado y todo indicaba que era correspondido.

Se alegró mucho por él y fue en ese momento que ella le dijo que estaba enamorado. Al principio lo negó muchas veces pero después de pensarlo muy bien se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Harry y lo acepto. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Potter.

Cuando regresaron de las vacaciones Harry sintió un cambio en Malfoy, lo había descubierto viéndolo muy detenidamente y se ponía nervioso cuando estaban muy cerca. Esto lo alegro, porque significaba que Draco por fin comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

Estaban en una de sus clases, donde era necesario crear un patronus corpóreo para enviar un mensaje, esto se utilizaba en casos de emergencia y era esencial durante el entrenamiento de sanador.

Draco jamás en su vida había realizado ese hechizo y se sorprendió que la mayoría de sus compañeros les saliera tan fácilmente. Practicaba el mayor tiempo posible el encantamiento pero por más que leía, pensaba y trataba no lo lograba. Así que con todo su orgullo Malfoy le pidió ayuda a Harry, solo esperaba que la burla no fuera muy grande.

Al contrario de lo que pensó, Harry no dudo en ayudarlo, siempre le decía los mismos consejos que recibió de Remus su antiguo profesor. Había pasado una semana y aun no lograba avanzar, solo le salía una nube blanca de luz que duraba poco tiempo.

—¿Cuál es tu pensamiento feliz? —preguntó Harry.

—El día que entre a Hogwarts y cuando entre al equipo de Quidditch en segundo año —respondió un poco sonrojado.

—Eso no servirá, te lo digo porque al principio yo tenía los mismos pensamientos que tú y jamás funcionaron. Yo siempre pienso en la persona que amo, eso me da fuerza para mi patronus.

—Oh ya veo, así que ya tienes una persona a quien amar —dijo muy bajito. Jamás espero escuchar aquellas palabras, por un momento pensó que sus sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos; solo atino a bajar la varita e intento salir de ahí, las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos y no quería que Harry lo viera en esa situación.

Harry se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud y trato de detenerlo…

—¿Qué sucede Draco? —preguntó preocupado viendo como una gota caía al piso.

—Suéltame Potter, no es algo que te interese —respondió dándose la vuelta— además estoy cansado.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Harry lo jalo fuertemente, tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayeron juntos sobre la cama. En ese momento se percató de que esos ojos color plata estaban húmedos y luchaban por no dejar salir alguna lagrima.

—Así es Draco, tengo a una persona a la cual amo desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo viendo fijamente esos hermosos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban— y esa persona eres tú.

Draco no sabía si llorar o no de alegría, en su mente seguía repitiéndose las palabras de Harry. Solo reacciono cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos ejerciendo un poco de presión para que respondiera al beso.

Poco a poco fue respondió al beso, ambos sentían una gran pasión dentro, se separaron cuando empezaron a necesitar aire y con una sonrisa traviesa se quedaron viendo. No había palabras que decir, ese beso lo había dicho todo.

—Ahora vuelve a intentarlo —pidió Harry con una sonrisa.

Y así fue como Draco Malfoy encontró su recuerdo más feliz, logrando que su patronus tomara la forma de un león grande y con mucha melena. Sus barreras acababan de ser destruidas por nada su antiguo némesis Harry Potter.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó Harry.

—Claro que si Potter —respondió un alegre y sonriente Draco.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Tercer drabble. Espero que les agrade._


	5. Juntos por siempre

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 ** _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _Prompt:_** _Perro._

 **Juntos por siempre**

* * *

La carrera de medimagos había terminado, ambos fueron los más sobresalientes de su generación y tomaron diferente especialización. Ahora trabajaban en San Mungo y Draco era el jefe del tercer piso: Envenenamientos provocados por pociones o plantas y Harry el del cuarto piso: Daños provocados por hechizos.

Llevaban ya cuatro años trabajando en San Mungo y hace dos se habían casado, los amigos por parte de ambos habían tratado de persuadirlos para no cometer tal locura según ellos, pero por más que se esforzaron no lograron separarlos.

Incluso Ginny había tratado de darle una poción de amor a Harry un día antes de la boda, pero gracias a Merlín y a Draco que justo llegaba en ese momento logro salvarlo. Aunque la bruja obtuvo el odio de Harry por semejante barbaridad.

La boda fue perfecta, Narcisa era la más feliz de todas, porque al fin su hijo había encontrado al amor de su vida y eso era lo que deseaba.

Estaban en su departamento, después de una buena sesión de amor por parte de los cuándo Harry se abrazó a su esposo y tomando todo su valor gryffindor dijo.

—Amor, quiero que tengamos un perro.

Draco solo volteo a verlo y levantando una ceja respondió.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que a mí no me gustan los animales y menos los perros que siempre andan dejando pelos por todos lados.

—Ándale Draco no seas así, vamos a comprar un cachorrito para que nos haga compañía, como cuando a ti te toca guardia y yo me quedo esperándote aquí solo —dijo con un puchero para convencerlo.

—Por Merlín, cada vez que pones esa cara es imposible negarte algo —dijo moviendo la cabeza y dándole un tierno beso al amor de su vida, por quien daría hasta su propia vida.

Ahora y siempre estarían juntos toda la vida.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Cuarto drabble, el final un poco cortito pero espero que les haya agradado. Nos leemos =D_


End file.
